Battle Royale Hetalia
by Yumi-Tsubato
Summary: The foreign exchange students of Dublin University were meant to return home and continue with their happy lives. None of them expected to be sent to participate in the Battle Royale tournament as to represent their country. Now friendships will be torn, grudges will be settled, but all Ludwig wants is to find and protect Feliciano to the very end. CHARACTER DEATH(s)


**Oh my gosh, I'm doing it**

**I'm breaking my hiatus and I'm doing it with this story that I hesitated to write for the longest time!**

**So welcome to my story! Just to give you a heads up, this is based off Battle Royale (and if you don't know what Battle Royale is, well, let's just say that it makes the Hunger Games seem appropriate for toddlers) so there will be a lot of violence and gore but, above all, A SHIT TON OF ANGST!**

**So next you're going to read the list of participants in the Battle Royale tournament and then the actual story. If you want to know what the location they're on looks like, search Battle Royale map on Google. I realised it was far too difficult and complicated to recreate a different terrain where the tournament would take place so I kept that the same.**

**SO ENJOY! And while you're down there, why don't you like and review? I mean why not, what else are you going to do down there? xP**

* * *

**LIST OF STUDENTS PARTICIPATING IN THE BATTLE ROYALE TOURNAMENT**

**1** ADNAN, Sadik (MALE) - Turkey

**2** von BOCK, Eduard (MALE) - Estonia

**3** BONDEVIK, Lukas (MALE) - Norway

**4** BONNEFOY, Francis (MALE) - France

**5** BRAGINSKI, Ivan (MALE) - Russia

**6** BRAGINSKI, Katyusha (FEMALE) - Ukraine

**7** BRAGINSKI, Natalya (FEMALE) - Belarus

**8** CARRIEDO, Antonio Fernandez (MALE) - Spain

**9** DIEPEVEEN, Abel (MALE) - Netherlands

**10** EDELSTEIN, Roderick (MALE) - Austria

**11** GALANTE, Raivis (MALE) - Latvia

**12** HEDEVARY, Elizaveta (FEMALE) - Hungary

**13** HONDA, Kiku (MALE) - Japan

**14** IRWIN, Jett (MALE) - Australia

**15** JONES, Alfred F. (MALE) - America

**16** KARPUSI, Heracles (MALE) - Greece

**17** KIRKLAND, Arthur (MALE) - England

**18** LAURINAITIS, Toris (MALE) - Lithuania

**19** LUKASIEWICZ, Feliks (MALE) - Poland

**20** MACHADO, Carlos (MALE) - Cuba

**21** MONTULET, Manon (FEMALE) - Belgium

**22** OXENSTIERNA, Berwald (MALE) - Sweden

**23** SOO, Yong Im (MALE) - South Korea

**24** STEILSSON, Emil (MALE) - Iceland

**25** VAINAMOINEN, Tino (MALE) - Finland

**26** VARGAS, Feliciano (MALE) - Italy

**27** VARGAS, Lovino (MALE) - Italy

**28** WANG, Yao (MALE) - China

**29** WEILLSCHMIDT, Gilbert (MALE) - Germany

**30** WEILLSCHMIDT, Ludwig (MALE) - Germany

**31** WILLIAMS, Matthew (MALE) - Canada

**32** XIAO, Mei (FEMALE) - Taiwan

**33** ZWINGLI, Lili (FEMALE) - Liechtenstein

**34** ZWINGLI, Vash (MALE) - Switzerland

* * *

None of them had expected it. Being forced into a Battle Royale tournament just seemed like a bad myth that never actually happened - at least not to people they knew, let alone themselves. And yet there they were, in a class room with explosive collars wrapped around their neck and a shady figure standing at the front. To think that, moments ago they were all laughing and chatting on a bus which was to bring them to the airport where they would all fly home. They were all exchange students who came to visit Dublin anyway, why should they have feared the Battle Royale tournament?

Even if the World Government had a tendency of choosing its participants in an odd fashion and taking them completely by surprise, they had been studying at Dublin University until just a moment ago. Most of the other participants to the tournament have been gathered under the pretence of having won an exclusive trip to who-knows-where.

Needless to say, they were wrong to believe they were safe. However, it was too late now considering that the tournament was just about to begin and that there was no escaping it. What Ludwig Weillschmidt loathed the most though, was that he would have to face his brother and newfound friends in the gory massacre. And though he believed in the kindness in the hearts of those he had spent the entire year with, he also believe in the personal grudges they all carried as well as their hardcore survival instincts. None of them - or most of them – wouldn't let themselves be taken down so easily and, though Ludwig didn't necessarily want to participate, he was evidently one of them.

"Attention you lot," the man at the front said, "I think you know why you're all here, though for the lot of you who are dense and as well as for legal purposes, I must tell you that you have been selected to participate in the Battle Royale tournament. Rejoice."

Of course, there was no celebration or sound of excitement from anyone. They had all been condemned to battle to the death until one of them would emerge victoriously from the sea of blood and corpses. Regardless, Ludwig still scanned the room to observe the reactions of most. His older brother, Gilbert, seemed very irritated with the man at the front and struggled to keep his frustration in check. The other members of the class were pale and terrified whereas a few selected who were known to be tough stayed as passive as possible in regards to the situation at hand.

"Alright, let's get down to business." The man said, "I'm your instructor, my name is Ichi, and I will be telling you about the rules of the tournament and just how things will generally work for you."

He turned his back to the class and began drawing on the black chalkboard. Ichi, the instructor, drew an odd circle-like shape with squiggly lines, which he then divided into quadrants. After that he began doodling little icons over certain parts of his drawing before facing the class once more as to explain the purpose of his hastily drawn blue-print.

"This is an island," Ichi said, gesturing his drawing, "Which one it is and where it is, is none of your concern. We are here," he stabbed his index on a small icon resembling a school, "This is the safe zone and, once you leave this building, you will have exactly 20 minutes to flee from this quadrant before your collar explodes." The horrified looks of all the students seemed to have reminded him that he hadn't yet explained the collars, "Oh right," he chuckled sheepishly, "Those things around your neck can explode if you run into a forbidden zone or if you try to escape but fail to do so in time. They also have a location device installed so we can follow your every move. Anyway, I'm getting off topic; we're currently located in the school of the island and, as I've said before, once you leave the school, you have 20 minutes to escape before your head is blown off. Before your departure, you will each be given a bag in which you will find a map of the island, a water bottle, a list of your classmates' names, a pencil and a weapon. You'll want to keep tabs on what will be made a forbidden zone and which of your opponents have died between the six hour gaps occurring between announcements. That being said, announcements will be made at midnight, 6 AM, noon and 6 PM. Understood?"

Of course, the entire class remained motionless and merely stared at the instructor who seemed disappointed in the lack of response. And in that quiet moment, Ludwig took the time to reflect quickly. He looked at the boarded windows of the school and wondered whether it was day or night outside.

"I hope you're all listening carefully or else you're all fucked," Ichi sighed before continuing, "Now, the forbidden zones are sections of the island that will be made inaccessible over time. If you step into a forbidden zone or haven't evacuated from the premises in time, your collar will explode and you will die. You should take care to keep note of which sector goes lest you want to jeopardize your life even more. Other than that, you're free to make your own teams but at least one of you have to die each day. If 24 hours have passed and none of you have died, your collars will go off and this tournament won't have a winner. I think that's about it. Any questions?"

Again, the class was motionless until, from the corner of his eye, Ludwig noticed his irritated brother raise his hand. He felt his heart rate increase and, knowing his brother, he was about to mouth off at the teacher. "Yes participant 29, Gilbert Weillschmidt?"

"What kind of bullshit is this!?" Gilbert roared as he slammed his hand on his desk, "We were supposed to go home!"

"But instead you were chosen as members of the Battle Royale tournament." Ichi said as if it were the greatest honour in the world, "You all get to fight for your country and determine who will be the next World Power for the following five years."

"I didn't sign up for this crap!" Gilbert snapped, "And how is this fair in the least bit!? There are more guys then there are girls and some countries have two representatives!"

"You're going to have to settle down, Gilbert Weillschmidt, or else I'm going to have to take more permanent measures." Ichi warned.

"No!" Gilbert growled, "Let my brother go home! Germany doesn't need two representatives, just one!"

Ichi sighed, "Your words, not mine." Ichi said before pulling out a gun seemingly out of thin air. Then, he shot Gilbert in the head and collapsed on his desk while screams and blood ran through the room.

The students directly around Gilbert immediately pulled their desks away from the forming pile of blood consequently bumping into others. Only Ludwig who had been so entranced by the sudden death of his brother hadn't dared to move. It was as if his mind had floated elsewhere and he was entranced in a state of surrealism. He only returned to consciousness and reality when he saw Feliciano Vargas – an Italian boy Ludwig and his brother had made friends with over the year – run to Gilbert's side, as if there was a possibility that he was still alive.

"Gilbert!" Feliciano cried shaking the corpse frantically, "Gilbert, wake up!"

Time suddenly seemed to slow for Ludwig who could only stare at Feliciano and the corpse of his brother motionlessly. He remembered how Gilbert had told him, a month before their departure, that he had come to have feelings for Feliciano. The confession had been odd but Ludwig loved his brother so much that he was willing to accept him and his declaration – in the end, he had never been sure if he himself were entirely straight. Nonetheless, Gilbert had told him he would confess to Feliciano as they parted at the airport so he wouldn't have to deal with the inevitable rejection. But now, whether Gilbert's love would have gone unrequited or not would forever remain a mystery because he was dead.

Dead.

The word suddenly awoke something in Ludwig who finally assessed what had just happened. He leapt from his desk, shouting his brother's name when, suddenly, Ichi shot a round from his gun at the ceiling to grab everyone's agitated attention. All had frozen and looked in his direction, "Settle down." He ordered icily, "Return to your seats or else suffer the same fate as mister Weillschmidt."

Ludwig was torn between obeying and staying by his deceased brother's side, however Feliciano had seemed to have already made his decision. He ignored what the instructor had just warned and persisted in shaking Gilbert. Ichi quickly lost patience and shot a round, aiming for Feliciano. His irritation must have unbalanced his aim because the shot that had clearly been aim at the Italian's head waved at the last minute and hit his leg. Feliciano fell to the ground with a howl and clutched his leg in a desperate attempt to muffle the overwhelming pain.

"Get back in your seat!" Ichi ordered dryly, fixing his aim, "Or else, next time, I won't miss." Ludwig saw that Feliciano clearly wasn't in a state to limp back to his place thus, he stood raising his hands in a sign of surrender or peace – he wasn't sure. "What are you doing!?"

"You shot his leg," Ludwig stated, "He can't get back in his seat so I'll help him."

"You have thirty seconds." Ichi growled, gesturing the German to proceed.

Ludwig quickly jumped to Feliciano's side and took hold of his arm. "You'll be okay…" he whispered comfortingly as he slowly stood, careful not to be too brusque and accidentally hurt his friend.

"Thank you…" Feliciano whispered back.

"No talking!" Ichi snapped.

With a roll of his eyes, Ludwig guided Feliciano to an empty desk which was conveniently behind his own. Then, he returned to his own seat and patiently waited for the instructor to resume his task.

"Let it be known that you little shit disturbers will be shot immediately—" Ichi interrupted himself abruptly when he noticed a student whispering to another at the back. He pointed his revolver in the disturber's direction and shot three rounds, the first two hitting lethal parts of the student and the last missing entirely. The whispering student, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, 8, fell limply into a puddle of his own blood provoking more shrieks that were silenced by more shots, "Be quiet! God you are all so annoying! I think I might have killed all of you before this thing actually started if it weren't for the fact that I would lose my job if I did so! Now unless you have an actual question concerning the tournament I suggest you shut up. You might as well accept the fact that you're part of the Battle Royale tournament because there's no getting out of it now."

There was a renewed moment of silence until Carlos Machado's hand raised slowly as to ask a question. Ichi wordlessly gave him the permission to speak, "What will we do for food?" he asked.

"Ah, finally, a good question." Ichi complemented, "This island has been evacuated for the tournament which means that people used to live here – granted, there weren't many. Anyways, there are houses and shops around the village, which isn't so far away from the school. Feel free to break into houses and stores to acquire the supplementary goods necessary to your survival."

"So we can go everywhere we want?" Alfred F. Jones, the noisy American student, asked.

"Yes." Ichi confirmed. "Are there any other questions?"

After another moment of silence in which Ichi gave the students plenty of time to think about something they might have wanted to know, he proceeded to beginning the game.

"Alright," he said moving to the desk and pulling out a hat from a drawer, "Here's how we'll proceed. In this hat are the names of all of the students participating in the tournament, I will pull out one name and, whoever it is, has the advantage of leaving first. Then we will continue in order of the beginning number until all of you have left the classroom. Once you've exited this room, an armed gentleman on the other side of the door will give you one of the bags I previously mentioned. As said before, you will then have twenty minutes to evacuate the sector which is something I suggest you note the second you're in a mildly safe location. If any of you try anything while leaving the armed gentlemen in the hallways will not hesitate a moment to shoot you, understood?" without waiting for a response, Ichi plunged his hand into the hat and fished out a name. "Oh, how upsetting." He commented upon reading the name, "Student 29, Gilbert Weillschmidt would have had the option of leaving first if he hadn't annoyed me. Oh well, I'll have to find another name." he repeated the movement and smiled upon reading the name, "Student 20, Carlos Machado, representative of Cuba, you are the first to leave class. Good luck."

Carlos slowly got to his feet and it wasn't until he was standing that Ludwig noticed just how much he was trembling. He was probably well aware of his physical disadvantage and it wasn't like he had many close friends among the class thus none would miss him or mourn him if he were to die. However, he still glanced around the class worriedly until his gaze landed on Matthew Williams, the only person that had dared befriend him. It had been rumoured that the Cuban had actually fallen for Matthew and attempted to engage in a relationship but Alfred had imposed himself and annulled the option of romantic involvement between the two.

"Time is ticking." Ichi sang as to encourage Carlos to flee the location immediately.

And so, he tore his gaze away from Matthew and fled the classroom, grabbing a pack an running down the hall. Ichi waited ten minutes after the first student's footsteps faded before fishing through his desk for the name list. Quickly, he scribbled over two names – most likely those who he had shot – and then checked Carlos Machado's name before proceeding. "Student 21, Manon Montulet, representative of Belgium, you are next." He announced, "Good luck."

Manon didn't spend much time worriedly observing her friends and classmates; as soon as she stood, she walked to the door, grabbed a bag and calmly fled the building. Ludwig had thought her attitude to be odd considering that, although she was tougher than most girls, she was still frail to an extent and had once expressed her strong distaste for gore. He wondered what was going on inside her head.

Ten minutes after her departure, another was named. "Student 22, Berwald Oxenstierna, representative of Sweden, you may now leave."

Berwald stood from his seat and quietly walked to the exit of the class. He was already a rather tall person with a grim expression which gave him a menacing appearance, but he seemed even more scary and grave as he marched forth. However, when he passed next to Tino Vainamoinen, Ludwig noticed that he seemed to relax and that his hand gently grazed his. There had been rumours concerning the two which only Tino denied whereas Berwald openly admitted to them by referring to the former as his wife. And though Ludwig had never believed any of it, the look Tino bore as he watched Berwald depart seemed to confirm that there had been something going on back in Dublin.

Ten more minutes later, another student was named, "Student 23, Yong Im Soo, representative of South Korea, up you go."

The frail boy, who had once been a well known trouble maker, was barely able to walk due to the intense trembling of his body. He was evidently scared, just like the rest of them, but he seemed to be on the verge of hysteria.

"Student 24, Emil Steilsson, representative of Iceland, have fun." Ichi said ten minutes later.

Emil was one of the few students who kept an impassive face, which was normal in his case since he barely ever showed emotion. He left the class calmly and quietly, as if he weren't about to engage in a massive blood bath with his friends.

"Student 25, Tino Vainamoinen—" Ichi didn't have time to finish his sentence. Tino jumped out of his seat and ran out the door, a frantic look on his face. Ludwig wondered if he was going to try to chase after Berwald.

"Alright then…" Ichi said and paused for ten more minutes before naming another, "Student 26, Feliciano Vargas, the first representative of Italy, I do wish you good luck."

Ludwig flinched visibly upon the pronunciation of the Italian's name, his gaze moved to Gilbert and then to the pile of blood. He remembered how his brother had loved Feliciano so much and how the latter was now incredibly vulnerable with his wounded leg. He darted his look at the chalkboard and quickly examined the drawing. The school was located near a hill, an old farmhouse and a clinic. Although he wanted to whisper to Feliciano to go to the clinic, he knew it would be dangerous and potentially perilous for the Italian to await for him there even if it would have been convenient. Nonetheless, time was progressing and Feliciano, although limping, was passing him and he had to say something if he wanted to find him again.

"Tangerine tree." Ludwig whispered as quietly as he could. But due to the lack of sound in the class, his voice was still heard.

"What is with you people and whispering!?" Ichi snapped, "Was shooting that Spanish boy not enough? Do I have to get rid of the last representative of Germany as well!?"

"I…was just asking him about his leg…" Ludwig lied.

"Great, you're worried about your boyfriend," Ichi sighed with annoyance, "It is oh so very touching but remember that you're probably going to have to kill him later."

Ludwig ignored whatever Ichi was saying and kept his eyes trained on Feliciano who seemed confused by the words but clearly understood them. He looked ahead, at the chalkboard and seemed illuminated for a brief moment before nodding ever so slightly and limping out of the class. Ludwig sighed worriedly and began drumming his fingers on his desk as he listened to Feliciano's steps grow fainter.

"Next, student 27 Lovino Vargas, second representative of Italy, feel free to leave without whispering to anyone. If you do, then I'll shoot." Ichi's tone was rather comical but he was most likely serious with his threat.

With a frown, desperately trying to mask his terror, Lovino stomped out of the classroom glaring at Ludwig on his way. He remembered that Lovino had never really liked him and was potentially blaming him for Feliciano's wounded leg.

"Student 28, Yao Wang, representative of China, your turn to go." Ichi called out ten minutes later.

Yao stood and, just like Manon, calmly walked out of the classroom. He had always been a stoic character and many had joked that the cause of said coolness was because China was a communist country under the rule of a dictator. There had been a world wide rumour that the Chinese were specially trained to participate and win the Battle Royale tournament as to assure or up their chances of winning title of World Power.

"Student 29, Gil—" Ichi paused upon naming the deceased participant. "Well it seems that student 29, Gilbert Weillschmidt, first representative of Germany has died so we'll just skip to the next one. Student 30, Ludwig Weillschmidt, sole representative of Germany, enjoy yourself."

Ludwig stood from his desk and nearly ran out of the room. He grabbed one of the packs given to him by an armed soldier and ran down the corridor. He had to find Feliciano as fast as he could and make sure that he was okay. However, his speed slowed drastically upon noticing a blood mass at the exit of the school. A form was hunched over in a pile of blood with a silver bolt sticking out of its head and the closer Ludwig got to it, the more it seemed familiar. Finally, he was at a distance where the form seemed recognizable and, to his horror, saw that it was none other than Lovino Vargas. His legs nearly gave in but he forced himself to stay strong, though what bothered him the most was that someone who had previously left had started the game almost immediately.

Cautiously, he approached the exit and, if it wouldn't have been for his care, Ludwig would have probably died then. A silver bolt landed right at the tip of his feet with a sharp whistling. However it was shooting the bolts, he had made his way onto the roof of the school and was waiting for participants to leave.

With great speed and agility, Ludwig leapt from the safety of the school and grabbed the fallen bolt. He jumped over Lovino's corpse and flung the silver bolt at the person on the roof, hitting the form in the face. It groaned and fell over, landing next to the pile of blood. Ludwig was shocked to see that it was Yao Wang, wielding a crossbow, that had shot down Lovino. However, he couldn't dwell on his surprise any longer, he quickly grabbed the crossbow and the bag of bolts before running off in the darkness.

It was night, the moon was shinning but it was constantly covered by passing clouds. As he breathed heavily and ran through the dark terrain, Ludwig wondered how he was going to find Feliciano and how he was going to manage to escape the horrible tournament. Anxiety arose from the pit of his stomach though he forced himself to calm down.

One thing at a time.

First, the tangerine tree.

* * *

**So for those who have read Battle Royale, this isn't going to end the same way at all**

**There will only be one winner, one survivor and, if you use the power of logic, you can probably guess who it'll be by just this chapter xP**

**Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed and that we meet again in the next chapter!**

**SEE YOU SOON!**


End file.
